Deku's secret ( Discontinued )
by TheInfiniteweeaboo
Summary: His quirk was a secret to only him and his mother. A Quirk he would gladly not want to have and rather be Quirkless. Then his villain father comes to the USJ incident and forces him to use it. So when his class in UA find out that he has more than one quirk...
1. Schedule

Schedule

 **I shall update when ever I have the time, Hope you enjoy my Fan-fic.**


	2. Deku's secret : prologue

Deku's Secret : Prologue

 _ **Izuku Midoriya POV**_

"I looked around to see everything except me and my mother stopped as though time had stopped, then it hit me that my Quirk Manifested, The joy I felt was unparalleled until I saw the face of my mother in Fear and shock, to say I was confused was the truth,we both stared in a daze to the beauty of a city stopped in time,mother's shock did not last long and it disappeared even if the fear was still there on her face she came up to me and she calmly sat next to me and Hissed as though people were listening "Don't tell anyone of this,Okay" I looked back in confusion, until she found the words she wanted and told me " If Villains heard of Your Quirk They will come after you and me so please dont use it, when you grow up you will understand"

To say midoriya izuku quirk was strong was a understatement to say at the least, his quirk to stop, reverse and slow time down to a crawl as well as keep a armoury of weapons that was made throughout time from the past to the future that consisted of ranged and melee weapons, this was a power even All Might would look at with awe, but like all things it came with a cost which izuku did not know till it was too late (ironic due to the fact he has a time quirk). The cost was memories, if he slowed time down,reversed or stopped time for a day he would lose a months worth of memories.

When Inko midoriya found out about the power of her son's Quirk and it's cost, she was afraid of what attention he may attract so she promised that she will keep his Quirk a secret, when izuku saw the fear in his mother's eyes he understood why so they both kept his quirk a secret and registered him as Quirkless.

Inko midoriya was especially afraid of her husband Finding of his son's powerful Quirk.

Years passed with no trouble except some bullying from izukus "friend" kacchan, this problem was simply solved by signing izuku up to martial arts lesson from arashido, escrima, Karate and lastly the most weird one of all dance fighting which he mastered all by the end of the second year of middle school

But Hisashi Midoriya the higher up of the Villain Alliance found about his son's Quirk When Izuku was in his Third Year of middle School.


	3. Unexpected Villain

Unexpected villain

Years have gone by and Izuku is now in the final year of middle school

The third year of middle school came and went with a few accomplishments such as standing up for himself and the use of his "Quirk" when needed but not enough to reveal his secret even though his Inko got mad he was forced to use it, his classmates didn't question him and his forgetfulness, with only 10 months left till the UA hero course examinations.

The homeroom teacher came in with a stack of paper sheets and said "quiet down everyone it is time for your future career applications"He groaned but then grinned and threw the stack of paper into the air saying "but you are all gonna try out the UA hero course obviously" everyone afterwards starts showing their quirks off and hollering about how fantastic thier quirks are, while midoriya izuku is in the background with his hand up meekly to show he is also wanting to join.

Katsuki bakugou stands up and bellows "come on teach don't compare to these side characters "with a huge grin on his face while the others in the class that heard his snarky comments, complained and shouted words of defiance.

The teacher remembers something and says "Midoriya didn't you also send an application for the UA hero course" everyone is silent then everyone except bakugou starts laughing with joy and start to say;

"you a hero, maybe in your dreams"

"you will never be a hero"

"you should just give up"

Taunts kept coming then Bakugou stands up and brings his hand crashing down with a sinister force and with a face that screams "HOW DARE YOU DEKU" and says in an audible whisper "A QUIRKLESS BOY like you can't ever JOIN" he spits the sentence towards izuku to get a reply from izuku who is whimpering.

"k ka acchan they li lifted the r rule of n needing a Qu Quirk to enter the Exams" he stutters while speaking for the whole class to hear.

 **[Ringgggggg,Ringgggggg]**

 **[Ringgggggg,Ringgggggg]**

Saved by the bell Izuku starts to pack up

The teacher then lets everyone go out while Izuku, Bakugou and his cronies corner Izuku before he leaves the class and shoves him and his back for a certain cook to fall out saying;

Hero analysis for the future : Vol 13

Bakugou stares at the book and comments "you will never get into UA so you won't need this" and he cramps in hand and explodes it the same time with a look of pure joy to see the boy shocked and then throws it out and starts to leave right after he says " you want to be a hero with a Quirk the answer is simple throw yourself of the roof and hope you get a Quirk in your next life"and he strides off with a look of victory on his face.

"st stupid k ka acchan if i did do it he will be the p person who a as-sisted me" Izuku says knowing he will never do such a outrageous act and peers out the window to see his book landed in a pond and walks out the class towards the pond, not seeing a pair of green dull eyes that belong to his villain father watching over him in the trees.

"stupid fish, it is not food it is my hopes and dreams" Izuku picks the book up with a tired expression and starts to dry it while walking home.

on the way to the to the apartment complex Izuku was thinking about his idol, he encourages himself to to be better and copies his Idols laugh when a voice surprises him " **A medium sized Invisibility cloak** " The voice groans with a grin.

The Sludge villain leaps onto Midoriya who with a face filled horror who gets caught and starts to get suffocated to death, with his Hero Analysis for the future : Vol 13 book discarded like trash to the side, The sludge opens his slimy mouth " **Don't worry, I'm just going to take over your down** , **It'll only hurt for 45 seconds** , **you'll feel better soon."**

Izuku groans through the sludge to say"I can't... Breath..." Izuku claws at the villain to try to grab him off only for the villain to reply " **It's no use I am liquid, thanks for your help, You are** **my HERO** " The villain cackles at his Wit.

Izuku is terrified with one thought in his mind going over and over like a corrupted disc on repeat " _I am gonna Die, I dont wanna die, Someone please save me_ " he cried till he became unconscious.

" **Finally the brat is unconscious, just gotta wait a little then I can control him** " he was suddenly felt a unexpected scorching heat and turned around only to see a scruffy man with similar green eyes to the child he was suffocating to death, " _Oi, let go of him he belongs to the villain Alliance, so unless you wanna die you better let go of him_ " he claimed with a hint of disdain in his voice.

The sludge villain felt uneasy knowing such a scrawny kid belonged to such a powerful group only to reply " **This kid is my only ticket out of here so I wont give him up** " he grins only to feel 2 daggers ripping into his eyes and a immeasurable amount of pain that felt like it was a destroying only to feel the boy being pulled out of his grip as he couldn't keep control over the boy as well as the pain, and to find that the boy is out of his grip only to feel a sword penetrate the villain sludge and into his brain killing him instantaneously.

I stared at the brat that is my son only to feel a burning hatred of him and say " _you aren't anything but a pathetic boy who has a immeasurable power who hides it as though its a mistake, a mistake i will make you use_ " he Spits towards the mistake that is his son, I tried to take him away only to see the manhole cover where the villain came out off only to see the Number 1 Hero : All Might, I threw the Mistake that was my child to a spiked fence that would kill him if not the fact I know a hero always helps the victim first, to get a distraction that brought me enough for me to call the warp user (Kurogiri) and feel a cold darkness envelop me and to find myself at the bar that was The villain alliance base to hear a static Voice " _ **Did you retrieve the weapon**_ " I Replied " _No, i couldn't without bringing the number 1 hero_." to be answered by the screen " _ **Understood but if mess up again you will pay for it**_ " The screen replied with a SInister Voice.

I came out of the manhole cover because this was where the Sludge Villain came out to only see a Scruffy lean man WIth Dull green eyes that was had hope over what was appeared to be left of the sludge Villain's corpse with a victim with green hair over his shoulder Speaking something to the unconscious victim, I came out to catch the Villain only for him to throw the victim that appeared to be a boy to a spiky fence that would kill the boy so I dash over to catch him to see the villain escape by a dark purple looking smoke.

I laid the boy down and looked around for his possessions to find his book labelled : Hero Analysis for the future: Vol 13 discarded next to the corpse of the villain, so i opened it up to sign it to to find very detailed analysis of Quirks that would impress a Quirk Specialist, I went to a open page and signed it and sat down next to the kid to waken him up.

I wake up to see the number 1 hero: All Might and realise that i was saved by him I am as happy as you can be ask thank him for saving me in a happy tone "Thank you for Saving me" for him only to reply " **sorry but didn't save another villain did,who had green eyes and looked scruffy** " I noticed to boy went from happy to frozen on the spot when I described him, I asked in a demanding tone " **Do you know this man and if you do, how** " The boys reply was one I was not expecting " The man you described was probably my father, after I was born he left me and my mother for a villain alliance I only know it was probably him because of a picture i have of him"I replied with a hint of hatred because know my Idol knows of disgusting father, I was not expecting That villain to be the boy's father but I saw the hatred on the boy's face and realised the boy wants to the complete opposite of his dad.

I was not expecting All might to say " **well I am off i got what is left of the Villain in my pockets i gotta go Have a good Day** " I gave the boy my brightest smile and got ready to go to the police.

This was My chance to ask the number 1 hero if i could be a hero so right before he jumped off I caught hold of him as tightly as possible.

When I Jumped I felt a tugging weight on my trousers to see the boy latched onto me on the last second, I shouted " **Boy get off me** " he replied, with his eyes and mouth flaying around due to the strong gusts of the wind "If I let go i will Fall to my death" **damn it the boy is right** " **close your eyes and mouth till we land** "I Told the boy and so I landed onto the closest building and sighed due to the fact that fans always do this when felt blood trickle down my mouth i realized my time was nearly up.

I sighed and said " **Good grief. If you talk to the people downstairs I'm sure they'll let you down** "and continued " **I seriously am outta time, so I really must go.** "The boy shouted "wait!Um..."for which I replied due to there being not enough time " **No! I will not wait!** "for the boy retorted "But"when I said "but" I saw the people that said that I cannot be a hero or were sorry that I did not have a Quirk.

" _You should give up_ "

" _I'm sorry, Izuku,I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ "

" _what the hell can YOU do? You're Quirkless!_ "

Izuku midoriya went quiet and whispered quietly "That might be true...But even so, I..."I clenched my fist while pouring my hearts out into these words and I finally shouted with all my heart "Even if I don't have a Quirk, can i become a hero?""can someone without a Quirk be someone like you?"

Upon hearing these words I looked back to the now known Quirkless boy.


	4. Training for power

Training for Power

" **Without a Quirk...?** "I say to myself realizing the amount of bullying the kid probably went through, when I start to feel myself going to my true form and smoke starts to release and I cannot do anything and I start to try to stay in my hero form to not reveal my secret " **oh no, Holy shit,** goddammit..."The kid hasn't noticed yet.

The kid starts to talk and says "it might've been because I don't have a Quirk, but I'm always made fun of...Maybe that's why...I don't know...but I think saving people is super cool" he hasn't noticed all the smoke coming off me and continues "Saving people with a fearless smile. I want to be a greatest hero, like you...!" The kid finishes his speech to look up to see me, this is gonna take long to explain.

I look up after my speech to see a scrawny, weak looking man where All Might was standing and I scream because of the shock and say " Y-Y-Y-You're deflating...! Wait up until now...Huh?!, Fake, A fake?! You're so skinny!" I get a reply from The fake which is " _I am All Might..."_ and the second he finishes his sentence a little pool of blood came pouring down his mouth, I shout out "No way!" skinny All Might starts to explain " _You know those guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing?"he finishes it of by saying_ "It's like that" I reply with shock of my Idol being like that and scream "No way...!" I look up to the sky with a face of shock and wonder how that was possible, I Stutter "I-It can't be..., All Might is fearless..., He saves everyone with a smile..., He's the greatest..."and The skinny All Might starts to say " _A fearless smile, huh?_ " In a low, sad tone and kneels down next to the fence on the edge of the building and starts to groan as though in pain and mutters " _Now that you've seen me like this, young man, make sure you don't write about it online, even accidentally._ "and his left hand goes to the hem of his shirt to show a large capping wound in his stomach area with scars going along with discolored skin that makes me wanna puke from the disgusting look of it and he claims that " _It's an Injury I got from an enemy's attack five years ago. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects._ "

Meanwhile: Bakugou was walking in a alley way with his lackeys Question him and say "you've known Midoriya since elementary, why are such a jerk to him" his reply was the answer they were usually given as he Shouted " THAT QUIRKLESS SHIT THINKS HE CAN BE A HERO HE SHOULD JUST GIVE UP. " Bakugou sighs as he got all the frustration out of system, the lackeys suggested to go to the arcade while the other suggested with a wide mischievous grin "we could go to the bar there is a lot of prey there" Bakugou replies " you IDIOTS if we get caught it will go on my record then I will never enter UA" he explodes the can in his hands when his lackeys start to run away for him to see a huge red sludge villain in front of him saying "A fit invisibility Cloak and with a Quirk that can Rival All Might, today must be my lucky day." As the smiles evilly up to his eyes.

What the skinny All Might said next Shocked me "Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours in a day." I couldn't believe it even if it right there in front of my eyes, as the tension grows I step back as though I can escape the truth as I say "That Can't be..., Five years ago...was that your fought Toxic Chainsaw?" I finished with my face horrified that All Might could be so Injured" The skinny All Might Complimented by knowledge "You're well Informed. But a punk like that couldn't defeat me. This fight was not made public to the world." What he said afterwards shocked me even more, he continued "I asked that it not be made public, I will save people with a smile!, The symbol of peace cannot be daunted by evil." He stretches his hand and look at it And continues his speech "I to show the pressure of heroes, and to trick the fear inside of me, Pros are always risking their lives, I cannot simply say, "you can become a hero even without a power."

* Cue Music*

I felt a slap across my face that belonged to reality bringing me back to earth as I got my dreams crushed my to one person That I wanted to believe in me.

" _I see..._ " The skinny All Might replies with a hint of pity in his voice as though I wanted pity " _If you want to help others, Then you could also become a police officer. They often get teased because they get the villains delivered to their doorstep, But that is also a fine occupation, It's not a bad dream, You have to consider what's realistic, young man._ _"_ He walks to the door and says those words and leaves me contemplating my dream.

I feel so sorry for destroying the kids dream but If he tries to be a hero he will die and I can't bear his death because of my word. I check my trousers for the villain corpse and I'm relieved to see it still there.

On the way down the building to the police station I Hear a Loud Explosion and see a Plume of smoke.

I look to the horizon while All mights words sink in when suddenly I see a Huge bloom of smoke in the distance and realise it's a villain and go to the scene to see what going on and what hero is there when I remember All Mights word I slow down and and then completely when All Mights words come to mind.

" _I cannot simply say_ " _You can be a hero even without a power._ "

I slump and start to walk home which happens to be where the Explosion came from.

I need to see what going on as an hero I need to check if all is okay, I run there in my true form past civilians recording what is happening.

At the site of destruction the Explosions are stripping the walls of their bricks and glass with the entire area on fire, civilians run away screaming "there is a villain!" the heroes arrive at the scene of the crime and see a giant red sludge monster when they all notice a child, Death-Arms shouts " A child was taken hostage?!" and slams his fists together, dashes and jumps towards the villain and swings his huge fists towards its body only for his fist to be swallowed and for the villain smile in glee of the outcome, he realises that he cannot grab it, the red sludge villain swings at the Hero only for Death-arms to block just in time and hit the closest wall and jumps towards the other heroes before the villain tries to hit him again.

SHIT the fucking sewer Villain caught hold of me, with all my strength I pull my face out of the sludge to get some fresh air and scream with all that is left of my dwindling might "I won't let sewage swallow ME!" And I use my Quirk and let out the biggest explosion I have ever created that pushes even the heros back a little but does not even faze the red sludge villain.

The red sludge villain laughs " **WHAT POWER!, I've hit the jackpot! With this Quirk and power, I can Defeat All Might** " and The Villains creates a Bubble so that he can kill the boy and control him without being disturbed.

A civilian Says "Woah, what's that?! Could it be a big-shot villain?" When another shouts that another hero has joined only for the hero's quirk no to work.

The heroes save the rest of the civilians and help putting the fire out. They cannot come close due to the child's quirk.

The villain keeps on attacking so that cannot come close.

Skinny All Might comes to the scene to see the replica of the villain he got in his trousers but red and realises that they are related, with civilians shouting encouragement.

All might realises his mistake.

Izuku on the way home reads his Hero analysis book when he passes by the villain to see who it is the see the sludge but red with someone taken hostage.

I peer closer to the villain to see KACCHAN and before I realize what I am doing I am running towards the villain while the heroes try to call me back saying it's dangerous the villain takes a swing at me but misses and I threw my book and before I realise I say the words to activate my Quirk while I am in a sprinting position.

 **Ego autem** **user modo** **tempus, sed** **tempus** **controls alios** **me audite** **et** **parere** **mihi** **omnis** **potestas** **est** **potens** **sum - TEMPUS** (This is latin)

I see the Quirkless deku come running over and threw his bag to temporarily blind the villain which shocks everyone due to the fact it worked and I see him in a Sprinting position and says something in a different language and what happens next is a blur.

I see the Quirkless boy run over and dodges the villains Quirk and then throws his bag which everyone knew wouldn't work only to be proved wrong and to see the boy getting in a sprinting position and says something which I am sure is latin and then he was gone.

I promised not to do this many times but it is as though fate wants me to use my quirk, once my Quirk activates I check to see if I am the only in the radius, I chose to slow time down instead of completely stop it because it would be easier to explain that I become 4x as fast when I see a family member or friend in a dire situation then teleport but it really is me stopping time.

I sprint towards him stooping out all the fires and running through his slime bubble as it was nothing do to the fact when time slows down it is easier to walk on water and walk through extremely tough materials due to the fact that it is to slow to realise what has happened, I grab Kacchan Out of the Sludge Villains Grip and place him down next to the Heroes and use the time I have that is a days time from my perspective, I Put the Sludge Villain in Bottles of reinforced plastic from the shop that is half destroyed and fix up as many of the walls I can by reversing time only for that object so by the time I am done It was as though there was never a Explosion in the first place.

I get out of the Time zone to see the heroes and civilians look at me with shock as well as Kacchan and and skinny All might and I collapse due to Exhaustion and feel this months memories go away never to come back the The lang thing I hear is " CALL an Ambulance this boy Needs help!"by one of the heroes

The heroes and civilians as well as kacchan and skinny All Might look at the boy being taken away by the ambulance as well as his stuff and back at the street when they notice that whatever happened also fixed the shopping district as good as new as well as the villain in containers yelling "WTF HAPPEND GET ME OUT OF HERE AND LET ME KILL THAT BOY" The crowd of people got their wits back together and the heroes gave the villain to the police still slightly stupefied.

WTF, that Quirkless deku saved me, fixed the shopping district as well as catch the villain at the same time when he comes out of the hospital I WILL MAKE HIM ANSWER HOW HE DID THAT AND KILL HIM FOR SAVING WHEN I DIDN'T NEED SAVING, the heroes crowded me as the Civilians went away except one that looked very old and unhealthy man listening in to hear any information on useless deku, they were praising me and how powerful my Quirk is when one of them asked me if I knew that boy and if I did what was his name and Quirk, all the other heroes silenced at this question wanting to know who he was in which I replied in a low growl "I know him, his name is Izuku midoriya and he is QUIRKLESS" This shocked all the heroes and a raised eyebrow from the old man.

When I saw what the Quirkless boy did, I wondered if he was lying about having no Quirk and when I saw the heroes talking to the blond boy on how amazing he was as well his Quirk, one of them asked if he knew the boy in which silenced all the other heroes I listened wanting hear the boy's name if the hostage did know in which he growled "I know him, his name is Izuku midoriya and he is QUIRKLESS" The blond boy spat as though it was a bad thing, while the other heroes were shocked, I called my friend in the police department who was called Naomasa Tsukauchi on the whereabouts of a boy named midoriya Izuku.

I woke up in a hospital bed with my mother to my side who han't noticed me wakeup due to the amount she has been crying when I looked around to see a lot of get well soon cards by heroes saying no to do such a suicidal stunt again, one card stood out from the rest of them that belonged to ALL MIGHT, I wonder what I did to get all these cards so i try to remember, what ever happened I can't remember and I try to remember yesterday and the day before that, it dawned on me that I used my Quirk.

My mothers realises I have woken up and start to cry tears of relief and started to say through all the tears " _IZUKU, please never do that again, they say you used you Quirk I was able to tell convince them that you don't have a quirk and that when in a dire situation you become 4x as fast, please don't do it again you know how much I care for you please Don't do it_ " My mother cries her eyes out, whatever I did it must of been super dangerous, to calm down mother I say softly and calmly "I am sorry for what ever I did I wont do it again unless necessary" This calmed mother down when the door to my hospital room opened for ALL MIGHT to enter I was so happy and gleeful while mother looked shocked for the Number 1 hero to enter my room!

I entered the room to say sorry to Midoriya izuku about giving up his dreams and to request him to be my successor, When I entered his room he was overjoyed, I apologised about crushing his dreams when he said something that shocked me "What do you mean, I have only met you today" when it dawns on him that it happened, I can't help but ask how he does not remember when he asks his mother If he can tell him, I really want to know why so when his mother gives me permission to tell me I feel Intrigued and he tells me about his Quirk "My Quirk Is one that is more powerful than yours, My Quirk lets me manipulate time to my will and to take out weapons made through time and use them" when I heard him I wasn't sure if young Midoriya Izuku was lying to me, when his mother speaked up to prove it "when Izuku was four, his Quirk manifested and everything but me and him was frozen in time, afterwards he stopped his using his Quirk I made him promise not to use it unless he had absolutely needed to" she was gonna continue when a rudely interrupted her and asked " why didn't he remember me" when Izuku himself replied " for such a powerful Quirk there is obviously gonna be a cost" I realised that he was right,from the beginning of quirks there has always been a drawback, why didn't I have think of that sooner he continued " whenever I use my Quirk I have to stay there for at least a day and " he voice tone darkened "I lose all the memories of the month I am In"

When I told All Might about my Quirk I expected him to tell me to listen to my mother what I didn't expect that he thought that my Quirk was wonderful which made and my mother look and him with confused face, he continued and said " would you like to inherit my Quirk and let me train you " me and my mother was shocked and explain how his Quirk works and how it can be passed down he asked my mother I she gave me a look in which gave her my own look of determination that made her realise that this way I can achieve, when she said both All Might and me were relieved and he said the stunt I pulled was amazing which filled me with joy, All Might told me to meet him at Dagobah Municipal beach park after he left the hospital when mother left which confused due to the fact that beach is a trash beach.

Two week - has gone by since he has started his training, which was mainly muscle training and a tight diet, due to the fact that he studied martial arts as well as escrima and what confused All Might the most was dance fighting. Most of the muscle training was from clearing the beach.

 ***Flashback***

All Might asks "what can your Quirk do and what martials arts have you studied, I know you study martial arts because your body is already somewhat fit" I replied with a Tired tone due to the fact I just got out of the hospital only to meet Kacchan and was forced to answer his question on how I did that, I obviously lied and said when I see a family member or friend in trouble I become 4x as fast and before you ask if that is my Quirk, it is not as you know I am Quirkless, for him to reply you better be QUIRKLESS YOU DEKU he spat the last part of that sentence towards me.

I explained to All Might that I mastered "arashido, karate, escrima and dance fighting" when I finished the list he understood the first three but when I said the fourth he looked at me as though I was crazy and asked "why would you master THAT" my reply was one of the most unusual " I become more focused when listening to music and dance fighting is one of the most unpredictable fighting styles by nature therefore when fighting it is hard to counter due to the fact you can combine it with other martial arts it is quite deadly.

All Might looked deadpanned towards Izuku and just accepted it.

 ***Flashback End***

4 months - I was on the way to the beach to see Young Midoriya on all the practising martial arts as well as listening to music on the trash on the beach collected as well as the trash outside of where I told him to clean, "Midoriya my boy, this is more than what I wanted you are DEFINITELY WORTHY to inherit my power.

Young midoriya looks at me with a joyful glee meaning he heard and comes down and asks " How do I inherit your Quirk" I bring my hand to my head and pluck a single piece of hair and say " Eat This!" he face went deadpanned and his voice lost all emotion and looked at me with confusion as though this was a prank and voiced " you aren't kidding are you" and he grudgingly took the piece of hair and swallowed with a face of disgust. It will take an hour or two for the quirk to fuse with your DNA while we wait lets go somewhere special to test out your Quirk.

All Might in his buff form said we were going somewhere special so i hopped onto his back and looked around while we are traveling through the air.

I noticed that we were oing in the direction of the famous institution UA where we landed I asked All Might why we are here he replied with a grin " It's a suprise" and he walked into UA and beckoned me to come with him.

I was suprised to meet UA nurse : Recovery Girl as well as the Principal Nedzu, they both welcomed me and introduced themselves"I am recovery girl the nurse" in a sweet tona and the prinipal in a high pitched tone " am I a mouse, a bear or a human no one knows" both all Might as well the nurse sighed as though this has happend multiple timesand started to ask various questions in which I answed with the finale being "What is your original Quirk" we heard that you ingested his DNA and that you have a very powerful Quirk but Yagi would't tell us without ypur permission.

I looked at all might with suprise on that fact thathis name is yagi as well as that he didn't tell them his Quirk without his permission thatmade him feel happy that he repected his secret.

I started with the type it was as well class in a knowing tone "My Quirk would be classified emitter type as well a reality warping class, My quirk allows me to slow time, stop it as well as reverse it as long as I want but I put a limiter so that it last for a day as well as the cost being reduced which is good as well as having access to an amoury of shields and weapons made throught time from past to future also I have to say a mantra to activate it."

There faces was a mixture of shock and absolute curiosity when the nurse asked me why did I not use it and register it at all when Nedzu asks the cost when I interupted them and say in a suprisingly dark tone " Memories, when ever I use it I lose all the memories in the month I am in and I didn't register because"My voice choked and tears started to flood from my eyes, Both of them looked at me with shock and sympathy while All might tryed to calm me down and stated that i did not have to continue, I then finished " My father is a higher up at the league of villains and if he found out he would come after me and my mother"

Both adults looked at me with look of sympathy and fear of my father.

Seeing and hearing the boy sad at the mention of his father we went to the training grounds and got ready to see how much can the boy control of one for all.

I got ready and listened to All Mights instructions about to clench my butchhecks and yell smash, I activated it and felt it flow in my arm, I never felt so powerful and turned towards the training dummy and hiy with all my might while yelling smash, The adreline of seeing the training dummy be decimated was exhilarting untill I felt a unberable pain in the arm I punched with only to see a limp blub of flesh with broken bones.

The pain was unberable, the adults came rushing in a hurry with Recovery girl rushing in to heal my wound by kissing it for it to heal nearly instantly.

All Might as well principal Nedzu explains how my body isn,t ready to handle 100%, hearing this gave me an idea and I asked them to step back as I activated one for all which suprised them only for principal Nedzu to tell them to listen saying he would't ask for us to do this unless I knew what I was doing.

Both All Might and recovery girl listened grudgingly and watched as Midoriya glowed red and green throughout his whole body and tryed to move for it to work!

I asked how he did that when he said he stared from 1% of power and kept going up until he was at the power limit that meant that he could use it without being injured.

I saw the shock of the adults as I explain how I found how much to use that did not injure me with a look of satisfaction " I think I can get a hang of this"

10 months - The final day is here and I have mastered 54% of One for All, Let the games begin. 


	5. UA Exam

UA Exam

"Get out of my way Deku" An all too familiar voice rang out behind Midoriya.

Without giving any moment for him to move, his...childhood friend, Bakugou, pushed against his shoulder as he walked past him. As usual, Bakugou still carried a sense of superiority wherever he went, although Midoriya had thought that it was somewhat subdued when compared to the last time they met.

"Man, what an asshole that guy is. Do you know each other?"

Looking to his side, Midoriya spotted a purple-haired, sleep deprived male covering his yawning mouth with one of his hand. Somehow, people seemed to be walking around him as if avoiding a plague.

"Kacchan... We are childhood friends."

" 'are' huh? Guess you should not then, though I probably can guess the reason so" The purple haired student scratched at his head while looking at the silhouette of Bakugou who was still pushing against people in the crowd.

"What about you, why is everyone avoiding you?" Midoriya started walking slowly as an invitation to walk together.

As if understanding his intention, the purple haired student started walking beside him according to his pace. However, he kept to himself at his question for a while, creating an uncomfortable silence atmosphere. Just as Midoriya was about to talk about another topic to break the silence, the purple haired student spoke out.

"It's because of my Quirk. I have a Brainwashing Quirk and students from my previous school spreaded that information to other schools. They are all afraid that I would control them with my villain-like Quirk"

'Just like how you will be'

The purple haired student sighed to himself as he prepared to receive the same attitude again. Threats against using his quirk on them, blaming their actions on him, fearing him. It was always the same thing.

However the green-haired boy proved him wrong.

"Woah! That's such a useful Quirk! You could do so much things with that like persuading suicidal people, subjugating villains without any damage to the surrounding, helping people to focus on their goals and so on! How does you Quirk works? Does it activate just by your will or does it have some conditions for it to activate? No, all Quirks have a certain drawback to them since they can tear like muscle fibers. But where does you drawback lies in? The condition, duration, or commands that you give? Oh an-"

Midoriya was cut off with a sudden burst of laughter from his peer. Embarrassed that he had let his habit surfaced once again in the presence of somebody, he tried apologising, only to shut his mouth when the purple-haired student covered his mouth.

"So-Sorry. It's just that I have never seen somebody reacting this way to my Quirk. Don't apologise for anything. By the way, my name is Shinsou Hitoshi." Shinsou extended out his right hand as he wiped his eyes with his left.

"Ah! My name is Midoroya Izuku, nice to meet you!" Midoriya grabbed onto Shinsou's hand and shook hard. Was he going to be his first friend? Midoriya couldn't help but feel excited at that prospect that he started babbling more to keep the conversation going.

"By the way, are you going to take the Heroic Test too?"

"...No. I can't take the Heroic Test" Shinsou replied solemnly.

"Why? Your Quirk is so useful for Heroic work!"

"One of the Hero Test involves fighting against robotic enemies, I won't be able to do anything there with my Quirk"

A cold silence set in yet once again. Midoriya knew that he had messed up, he had poked at Shinsou sensitive spot. He racked his brain for solutions, and remembered an important tidbit thanks to All Might informing him just incase he did not make it.

"But you could still enter the Heroic Department. The staff will be assessing students' performance during their First Year Sports Festival, and they would transfer the students to other department if they were to perform badly or brilliantly. If you were to start training now, you could make it into the Heroic Department! In fact, I would recommend you to start training your physical and anti-personel abilities before your Quirk since information about your Quirk would spread around the entire school."

Shinsou came to an abrupt stop at Midoriya's word. It was the first time someone actually believed in him and had encouraged him to pursue his dreams. His friends, teachers and even family had always looked at him with distain at the thought of his Quirk, they all assumed that he could only be a villain. He bit at his mouth as he tried his best to keep his emotions from leaking out. Trembling, Shinsou could only thank Midoriya for his suggestions and asked to exchange phone number with him to his delight.

Once they reached a the school building, both party bid farewell to each other as they left for their respective examination venue. Midoriya stared at Shinsou back as he left, hoping that he had managed to help him. He could see himself in Shinsou when Shinsou started talking about all the bullying and loneliness he had suffered because of his Quirk, yet refusing to give up on his dreams despite the surrounding voices.

He entered the Hall where they showed what the exam was about when a strict looking boy with classes put his hand up and asked " there seems to be a misprint it says there is a villain with zero points" this got the attention of everyone when present Mic answered that " It is only a obstacle.

We got on the bus and left the bus in a hurry when I saw a girl that saved me from falling before I hit by kacchan and met shinsou ( _ **One Izuku**_ __ _ **developed a fondness to**_ ) when I was on the way to talk to her the strict boy but his hands on his shoulder " are you going to go and disturb that girl, if so can you not see she is focusing, if you are gonna disturb others you should just leave" I was gonna reply when Present Mic said get to your starting line.

 _*cue music*_

We got ready when Present Mic out of nowhere bellowed "GOOO" I activated my quirk and spotted a 2 pointer and went towards it to try to hit me when I back-flipped and did a head twirl and activated my quirk in my legs and hit the robot, I looked back to see the others mesmerised by my dance fighting when Present Mic yelled "Don't just stand there you only have 10 minutes to go "

The battlefield was in a mess. Flashy Quirks were flying about everywhere, ranging from acid streams to even laser beams.

5 minutes ago, the examiner had started off their practical test without any forewarning and everyone went rushing into the site to claim their points. While they are not allowed to outright affect fellow examinees with their own quirks, many barely stayed within the borders of the rules as they stole each other kills.

And that left Midoriya in a state where he currently possess 48 point in the last minute of the test. Although he had acquired his Quirk few months ago, and had taken up physical combat from a Pro Hero, they meant nothing in this exam. His Quirk was amazing for combat, it was meant for pure power.

'BOOM! RUMBLE! CRASH!'

All of a sudden, a loud earthquake swept everyone off the floor. The 0-point colossal robot that the examiner had mentioned at the start crashed into the middle of the site. Everyone stood stunned for a moment at the sheer size and the length which the test would go before scattering all around to dodge the moving robot.

He was on the verge of running away when He heard the girl that saved him from falling and before he could think he ran towards and used 100% of One for All, In less than a second he was head level with the robot and pulled his hand back to bring it forward with 100% and destroy the Faux villain.

Meanwhile in a room of screen with a group of Pro Hero's they looked at the spectacle with shock and Held up a panels of paper with numbers from 1 to 10 with a majority of them 10.

A certain teacher that looked like a tramp heard the kid and how he saved a girl and did not fall for Present Mic's which made him look at the boy with curiosity.

Dammit I am falling and it seems that I used 100%, I could use my left to slow me down, on the verge of using my left I felt a slap on my face only to slow down to see the girl use her Quirk on me. "My name is Uraraka ochako thx for saving me".

I saw the boy that was distracting the girl only to save her life, If I was there I would of done the same thing when it hit me, what if there something other than villain points.

"wow did you see that" "what you should be asking is who didn't" the exam takers was so surprised that when they noticed a elderly women hurry pass when a boy in a false french accent said " let the women pass that is recovery girl, she is the only reason they let these exams happen" when she kissed him his body faintly glowed green.

I woke up in the infirmary to see recovery girl ask me if I was okay, after a few tests I went back home and waited for The letter. 


	6. The letter , Quirk apprehension Test

The letter/Quirk apprehension Test

It was Ten minutes ago that his mother had burst into his room, teary-eyed and holding a thick letter from UA, his entrance exam results.

The letter that has been sitting on his desk the entire time with Izuku just sending it feverish glances from where he was sketching an updated hero costume to send in...if he got into UA.

After an hour of wondering to ever open it or not his mother comes in shouting "JUST OPEN THE GODDAMN LETTER" surprised of his mother burst of energy.

Izuku jumped in his seat and rushed over to his desk " Alright already"

Izuku sat at his desk, picked up the letter and sliced it open with a official All might letter opener with Authentic battle damage.

He turned it over and a holographic projector dropped out onto the desk. After hesitating for a moment, he pressed the on button. Immediately a bright screen projected into the air in front of him, filling his room with light.

Izuku winced at the brightness before his eyes adjusted to the screen and blinked at what he sees: Nedzu the principal wearing a tailored suit and a over-sized shoes appeared on the screen grinning at him from under his pointed noise and holding a pink-pawed hand in greeting.

"Hello Midoriya-kun with great pleasure I can say that you have been accepted to UA Academy to join the hero course, I would also like to say that you are first place on the leaderboard with a total of 45 villain points and 60 rescue points which in total make 105 points, you have also broke UA point record, I expect great achievements from you, also aced the written test with 99/100. Also All might shall be teaching your class" with a smile the projection closed and a huge grin on my face overflowing with joy.

"MUM I MADE IT" Mum comes with tears in her eyes "I knew you would make it...you can be a hero" with both smile and go outside to celebrate.

(Night after receiving acceptance letter)

Izuku midoriya was told to come to the beach by a text All Might sent.

"Ah, there he is!" I pointed to the skinny All Might as I walked over."ALL MIGHT" I yelled accidentally out of joy.

"WHO THAT!?" All Might said as blood spurts out of mouth.

"All Might!? No way!? where!?" someone said in the distance.

All Might whispers " Midoriya my boy say it was a mistake"

I yell to the people " sorry it was a mistake!"

They groan in disappointment.

All Might sighed in relief. " congrats on passing!"

I replied " thanks you quirk especially helped"

"So... why did you call me here out here? Is it about how else I can use One for All? Or is it about you becoming a teacher at Yuuei? Because if you are then wouldn't that mean you wil-"

"Stop it." All Might Interrupted him "I can't tell anyone until the school decides to make it public knowledge.I figured I could take the job at Yuuei to check of your progress"

Izuku tilted his head. "Really, why"

"To protect you and make sure you don't use your 'Quirk'. "

"Thanks All Might I shall do my best " I fist bump the air.

All Might with rush of adrenaline turns into his muscular form and shouts " _ **Midoriya that is the spirit my boy**_ "

Two couples in the distance see All Might and run after him, All might and Izuku run of into the distance not knowing what is yet to come.

Next day

OoOoO

(I am skipping the part he gets his stuff ready or this will take forever)

 **Bakgou** **Katsuki** **POV**

class hadn't even started yet some prick found a way to annoy him. He couldn't wait until the the pressure of trying to be a hero washed these rejects out.

He could wait.

For a while

 **(Author: Ahem, Ten seconds at best, AHEM!)**

Or maybe not. The robot wouldn't even shut up. He he supposed he might as well test the waters. Could be entertaining.

"no, I don't give a shit about the damn desk!" robot Glasses had a major stick up his ass. I wondered... " what hole did you crawl out of, damn uptight extra?"

The prick even _talked_ like a tool." I come from a... I'm from soumie junior high. my name is Tenya Iida." He offered his hand.

OH joy. no wonder. "Soumei, huh? looks like we've got some pompous _elite_ on our hands" Beat it, moneybags, before I squash you like a bug!"

The prick kept yammering, But katsuki stopped paying attention when he glanced familiar green hair.

Deku.

The last time they spoke was the day their old teacher called'em both in to congratulate them on getting into UA.

He, Bakugo Katsuki, was supposed to be the first one from their school to get into UA., only in part because he was the only from that shitty ass school with a Quirk worth talking about.

Unless he wasn't. In that moment he'd wanted to punch useless deku until he talked. Hell, he wanted deku from trying to hide something like that from him.

Instead, he just told him to fuck off as they left. Hadn't been worth the effort to start something then, but maybe it'd be worth start something soon.

 **Midoriya Izuku POV**

I walked around with a slip in my hand telling me to go to class 1-A I was hoping to not be in the same class kacchan and the strict robot guy.

Found the class to hear two familiar voices knowing that lady luck just hated.

I opened the door to see the strict looking bot run up to me introducing himself I interrupt " I hea-ea-rd Ten-ya Iida I..I am Midoriya Izuku." I look at him realised that he was simply serious at the exam and that he can't be such a bad person, I got tapped on my back to see the beautiful brunette "Oh you're that plain looking kid that destroyed the zero-pointer, you made It am so happy" she blushed as I did the same but a thought came to my mind " _Plain looking_ ", everyone started to pay attention that I defeated a zero pointer when suddenly we heard a noise when we looked around to see a yellow giant looking caterpillar on the floor creeping everyone except a few.

The caterpillar opened up to reveal a man that looked like had major sleep insomnia and deprivation.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, shouta Aizawa. pleased to meet all of you."

"If you are here to make friends I suggest that you leave!" we all quieted down when he spoke up again " It took you all eight second to be quiet that is not good enough, time is a resource and we cannot waste it."

Aizawa-sensei pulls out a P.E Uniform out his weird bag/bed " Put theses on, Immediately. Then head to the P.E grounds."

As the boys and girls got the P.E uniform I realised that is exactly made for me so I tried to switch not wanting people's attention to my muscles but unfortunately there was none left.

 **Uraraka** **Ochako** **POV**

Oh boy. Day one, class one, and UA was already showing how it was different from all the other schools. Ochako wasn't sure how she felt about it.

They lined up when she recognised the plain looking boy and she started walking to him when she realised his muscles, those thick, big, plump and hard as a rock muscles, this caught the attention of all the girls making them blush while some of the boys shocked such a skinny boy can have a different body, this especially made a midget purple haired kid weep.

( **author-san:That** **is right MIneta, suck it bitch** **you perverted bitch** **you will NEVER get the pussy** **so shut up and be a good bitch** **and weep)**

(author: get in THERE MIdoriya hell yea, soz for all the swearing this is how I feel about mineta, 'cute smile even though you can't see it, split personality much')

A boy with spiky red hair introduced himself to the plain boy, "Hi I am Kirishima pleased to meet you, You look so manly with those muscles."

The plain looking boy replied that if you wanted a regimen to get these muscles he can give it out, this got all the boys attention making all of them all go up to him for a copy when out of nowhere he got a stack of paper with the regimen in his hand shocking him but not caring that much.

(author: you're welcome, there is enough for all the boys _AHEM except mineta AHEM_ )

He gave them out while the teacher was still getting ready when a Purple haired boy with grapes on them recently trying to look up a skirt come up to him when him,he gave it to him one only to be taken by the wind and struck by lightning and a meteorite, this made everyone sweat drop wondering if there was an external being at work here.

 **(author-san: ME BITCH)**

He asked for another one when there turned out to be none making all the girls relaxed that the perv will never look hot.

Aizawa-sensei came back with us in line liked he asked us. He had a bunch of equipment all lined up. As for what they were doing there, well...

"A Quirk assessment test?" The class spoke as one.

Once everyone was quiet I asked, " What about the opening ceremony? Or the guidance counselor meetings?" This was still High school, Right?

Aizawa=sensei didn't seem to care

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frivolous ceremonies." His tone was matter-of-fact. "UA has a reputation for the flexibility of its means the teachers can practice their methods independent of the norm."

The ragged man gestured to the fields behind him." The 50m dash, Grip strength, standing long jump, repeated side jumps, softball throw, sit-ups, seated toe-touch and long distance running. you should all be familiar with these exercises from middle school.

Fetching a ball from his bag he addressed a angry-looking boy. "bakugou. you scored more combat points than any other applicant in the entrance exam. How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

"68 meters."

Their teacher tossed him a ball. "Try using your Quirk this time. Anything goes, just don't leave the pitcher's circle." There was actually a hint of a grin. "Oh, don't hold back."

"piece of cake." Bakugou said as he did a stretch. after a little windup, he threw.

 **BOOM!, DIEEEEE!**

That pitch was way farther than 67 meters. when the little ball came to a stop, The device in their teacher's hand chimed and he looked at us. "705.2 meters."

Woah!

"705 meters?!"

"That's Insane!"

Ochako was pretty sure her stomach was between her feet somewhere, and a quick glance around showed that she wasn't the only one.

But Mr. Aizawa was smiling now. It was definitely not a kind smile. "The freedom this school grants to its instructors means we can deal with our students as we please. Welcome, Class 1A, to the U.A. department of heroics!"

"The one who scores last seriously gets expelled? On the first day? Isn't that overly harsh?" It took her a second to realize she was the one that spoke.

His attention turned to her. Urk. "The challenges you will all face as heroes go beyond harsh. U.A. is the very best place to prepare for those challenges by putting you through hardship after hardship." The smile wasn't as wide, but it wasn't gone either. "I expect you all to face these hardships and to go beyond them. Plus Ultra."

He turned away from them, cutting off any further protest. "It's time for you to step up to the plate, and show me exactly what you can do."

Nothing to do but move forward, she guessed.

She looked at the plain looking boy and started talking to him trying to hide her blush," hello I forgot to say but my name is Midoriya Izuku"

While the group lined up for the 50m dash, Ochako slapped a smile on her face. This was nerve wracking, but at least she wasn't alone. She still couldn't _believe_ they ended up in the same class! Lucky! "It'll be tough, but we can do this, right Izuku?"

"Yeah, we can Uraraka!"

She didn't like to think that U.A. would hire someone like that, but considering their teacher's attitude earlier . She wanted to say more, but the test was beginning. "I know it might not mean much, but good luck, Izuku!"

Ochako didn't do great at the dash, but she did do better than middle school at 7.15 seconds. That was absolutely nothing compared to some of her classmates. Using engines, lasers, and all kinds of other abilities, their classmates attained speeds she was pretty sure weren't possible for a baseline person.

By the time Izuku went up, he looked cool with green lighting coming out of him with him having red lines in his skin. She didn't know exactly how his Quirk worked, but as powerful as it seemed in the exam it must have really sucked to be a lot for him to bear. He was breathing calmly before they started, and with the angry-looking boy next to him say you cant beat me even with that new quirk of yours, the word new peaked her interest but before she can ask the gunshot sounded signaling Izuku and the blond boy to start, what shocked them was the sonic boom coming from Izuku when the machine said in a robotic voice " 1.000053 seconds" everyone especially the boy with blond hair and the boy with engines in his legs at his power.

His determination made her want to try that much harder. If he did these tests feeling so horribly, she had no excuse not to do her very best!

She pushed through the Quirk nausea to float herself for the long jump and gave it her all during the grip test. She still got beat by other classmates but she wasn't doing too badly either. Definitely not as good as Izuku.

Then came the pitch.

She wasn't sure exactly how far away she could float something, having never hit a limit before. Welp, no time like the present, right?

Giving the softball a little tap, Ochako wound up and let it fly.

And fly.

And fly.

She actually couldn't see it anymore when Mr. Aizawa's thingy chimed. He didn't say anything, just turned it around.

"INFINITY?"

Her voice was among the chorus of shouts, but her classmate's cries of amazement made her blush just a pinch. She couldn't say she'd predicted _that_. But still, it felt good to know a bit more about what she was capable of.

Ochako just hoped that it wouldn't hit someone when she let it drop. If it went high enough, it could really hurt someone.

She'd give it a minute. It'd hit orbit or be over the ocean eventually, right?

Right?

After a few minutes of dread over where exactly the ball would end up, Izuku's turn came.

Oh boy.

If she was honest with herself, she was curious at what he would get.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so, because the redheaded boy spoke up, "Hey I wonder what he is gonna get?!"

Izuku himself didn't say anything. He hadn't really done anything either, just stood in the pitching circle with his eyes closed, gripping the ball.

When suddenly the lighting around him earlier was more potent and powerful as he used only on his hand, this got the other intrigued that he can use his quirk all around his body "A quirk that can go around the whole body, Interesting."

He got ready, did a windup and threw the ball when suddenly his quirk got erased, " Midoriya do you plan not to use the 'other' part of your Quirk, this got all of our attentions.

 **MIdoriya Izuku POV**

He interrupted me and asked me to use my true quirk I called him to a corner and said " sensei you know of my time quirk " he replied " of course, As your teacher I request you to use it, are you scared that you classmates will be scared or a villain will find out because they wont!" Obviously he does not know my drawback" Sensei the reason I don't use it because of it's drawback" this got him curious" It get rid of my memories" this shocked him and he apologized for trying to make me use it.

The lighting around me earlier was potent and powerful as I used only on my hand, when I brought it back I accidentally used One for ALL 100% without constraint and when I threw the ball it went soaring making a trail of sonic booms.

I looked at my bruised and battered hand as the consequence of using 100%

Aizawa-sensei looked shocked for a second then looking bored again, _"This boy has so much TALENT"_

He turned around and showed his device as it showed...

"8 KILOMETERS, WHAT ARE YOU!"

Everyone was shocked, especially Kacchan who got angry " DEKU TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT "

 **Shouta** **Aizawa** **POV**

I caught him with my scarf and when Bakugou complained on how the scarf was strong I said that it is made of a special alloy, I then shouted " stop struggling my Quirk gives me **DRY-EYE** "

 **Midoriya Izuku POV**

The remaining examinations went well, with appropriate application of his Quirk serving to carry him toward the top.

The very top, however, and he admonished himself for being surprised. Since U.A. had the very best heroics program in the country there would naturally be students in attendance who would serve as competition for him.

While he felt confident he possessed the raw power to accomplish his goals, it was clear that he still required additional training and development, as a boy with red and white hair bested him more often than not through clever Quirk application.

And there was an entire other class of students who might hold similar potential. Clearly, he couldn't afford to be arrogant if he hoped to excel.

Considering the performance of other classmates, however, he was reasonably confident that those who would prove challenges would be few. He would withhold determining just who those few were until he saw them perform in some capacity other than schoolyard activities.

Then he would overcome them.

 **Shouta** **Aizawa** **POV**

As their instructor calculated the overall results of their tests, Aizawa-sensei considered the students around him. While he would form no final opinions as of yet, he could certainly make speculation.

Momo Yaoyorozu was clearly adept at using her abilities, and would likely prove to be a competitor throughout their schooling. If she continued to develop her Quirk, she would be a worthwhile measuring stick for his own growth.

Tenya Iida likely didn't outperform him, but considering his lineage and the support he would likely receive outside of the classroom, he could also serve as a comparison to Shouto's own success.

Katsuki Bakugo he wasn't entirely sure about. His Quirk was certainly strong, and his use of it during the tests indicated he wasn't as dull as his personality made him seem. His temper was rather inhibiting, though. Based on the general disposition he seemed to carry he could only go so far both academically and in the professional world. He may be challenging in combat exercises, but otherwise, Shouto wasn't worried.

Whether he calculated things himself or his device did it for him, Aizawa wasn't sure, but by whatever means Mr. Aizawa reached a conclusion.

"Your results have been determined through an aggregate sum of each of your scores, and since it would waste way too much time to tell you all your scores individually, I'm just going to give 'em out all at once."

Yet he didn't. At least not immediately. The moment dragged on, and the tension seemed to increase with some students seeming on the verge of tears when Mr. Aizawa added, "Oh, and that whole expulsion thing was a lie.

The sound several classmates made was unbecoming.

Mr. Aizawa was smiling. Perhaps he enjoyed theatrics? "It was a logical ruse to 'encourage' you to do your best.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who found his classmate's shocked outcries annoying, because Yaoyorozu spoke up, "You guys need to think a little. Why would threat of expulsion on the first day be anything but a trick?"

In truth, Shouto hadn't noticed the deception. Since expulsion had been on the condition of scoring last, he hadn't taken the time to consider it. The only question for him was how close to the top he would be.

Their teacher stopped smiling. "That said, there was more than one point to this test. While it does require you to apply your Quirks creatively, you should also note that just because someone does poorly in this kind of test doesn't mean they won't one-up you later on. Some Quirks are useless in tasks like this but prove excellent in the field. Remember that."

Mr. Aizawa continued, "Oh, also your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom. Be sure to pick those up before you head out. This is a school, you know."

His exit was marked by a great deal of chatter as people discussed the scores now on display. As he expected, Yaoyorozu outscored him on this test, but no other. Bakugo followed him, and Iida him, which wasn't exactly what he expected but he wasn't surprised either.

The only other student who happened to have caught his interest was Midoriya, who fell in First place and was looking particularly relieved at the moment. To be honest, his performance for the majority of the tests was rather good. Till the very end, he looked like he would empty his stomach at any given moment because of his pitch, however, had well surpassed Aizawa own. He didn't know how he'd accomplished it, and that suggested more than met the eye.

 **Midoriya Izuku POV**

As I got out of the changing rooms people from my class swamped me asking about my Quirk, after I answered there questions avoiding the very Tricky questions.

As I walked home Iida came up to me and asked if I want to walk home together which I replied " sure" happy to make a friend when Uraraka came said wait for me when Iida said " oh its you Infinity girl."

I do have a name Iida, so how are you deku.

This surprised me when I asked " How did find about that" She said she heard Kacchan say " _DEKU_ _TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT_ " This made me sweat dropped, I replied " Kacchan calls me that to say that as a insult to call me useless " That is terrible I heard Iida say when Uraraka replies " Really ? Deku sounds Like ' YOU CAN DO IT'" I blushed and said " ITS DEKU"

"What,I thought he called you that to insult you" you reply back with your hands over your face, "Paradigm shift, I just think it feels right!?"

As we finish the conversation We head home wonder what will happen Tomorrow.


	7. Mock Battles Part 1

_**Mock Battles**_

Next day

The students were all cornered by reporters asking how it is like to have All Might as a teacher with some of the students just ignoring them or like Iida boring them to death until the teacher/Pro heroes came not letting the daring reporters entering.

One of them tried to enter only to be stopped by the UA BARRIER

 _(Author: what a shit name, like what the hell.)_

Time Skip

The day went quickly for the students of class 1-A taking their lessons with nothing out of the ordinary until...

"HERE I AM ENTERING AS A NORMAL PERSON! HAHAHAHA" He says in his hero costume.

Everyone, including Izuku, raises from his chairs and applause.

"Look it's All Might, OMG I wonder if he will allow getting his autograph"

"Look he is in his silver age hero costume"

Some of the girls either squealed or looked at him with admiration.

"Everyone! It's time for some hero basic training! This class will put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes. Today's special training will be Battle training!" All Might says as he shows everyone a card that reads 'Battle'.

Everyone seems to have perked up from the announcement especially a certain explosive boy.

"And for that, you'll need these..." All Might continues as he presses a button from the device he's holding and the wall of the classroom reveals several cabinets that hold briefcases with numbers painted on it.

"In accordance with your quirk registry and the special requests forms you filled out before being admitted to U.A. These are your-" All might don't even manage to finish his sentence for his class finishes it for him

"Our costumes!" Everyone cheers and walks toward their respective briefcases and take them.

"After you, all changed into your costumes, come out in ranking order at ground beta!" All Might says as he makes his way out of the classroom and walks towards ground beta.

Everyone joined the fray and goes to the Custom Lockers with their suitcases. Katsuki was already dressed his Hero Costume, where the giant gauntlets resembling grenades was one of the visible and intimidating features, Uraraka costume was a spacesuit that was pink and Iida costume was a rip off of Ingenium. In reality, everyone was waiting to saw the Deku's Hero Costume.

Flashback

 _" All Might for my costume can I use the second part of my quirk because of the shields in their I would like them on my costume as they are quite versatile and have special abilities" Izuku whispered_

 _"All right but Be quick I don't want to lose you again like that" This makes Izuku happy as he mutters a few word and a costume with Weird dragon scale looking shields in his hands then only to faint._

 _This always made All Might said that the boy has such an unfair Quirk " One day you will not have to be scared of using your Quirk."_

Flashback End

Izuku remembers everything because All Might made him record everything using a miniature camera, since finding out about his quirk just in case he has to use in an emergency.

Everyone was outside ready when Uraraka and Iida asked anyone if they have seen Deku/Izuku, their question was answered when they saw him and let's say a few heads turned especially the girls when seeing those Muscles, this only got Bakugou mad.

All the girls were captivated when seeing his costume

All the girls were captivated when seeing his costume.

 _Third person POV_

Izuku came out of the changing room in his costume hoping it won't gain attention, oh boy that wasn't gonna happen.

His costume was assassin creed overalls with a dragon scale visor over his eyes with dragon scales on certain weak points of him ( these scales have a special ability, continue reading to find out, also the red line is green in his version) with a kevlar of his torso and stomach which showed his six pack, what ruined all this intimidation of his costume was the car headphones he was wearing which turned out to be a part of costume which made the girls wonder what he was listening to as well think that it made him look cute.

he noticed Uraraka " Hey Uraraka" " Hello Deku your costume is so awesome and the headphones make you cu...cu..te.., I wish my costume was that good" this made them blush making everyone think _" They so are in love with each other "_

"Uraraka don't say that your costume is really good as well" This made Mineta put up a thumb up and say "nice"

 _(Author: Mineta you FUCKED UP BITCH, I am GOD in this world)_

Suddenly a boulder came out of nowhere nearly squashing Mineta making all the girls relieved there was an external being helping them.

"Now it's time for hero training!" All Might exclaims when a person in full body armor puts his arm up and says"sir!" That was Iida voice Izuku says in his mind, his hero suit looks cool "This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"NO, we move ahead of that by two, most of the time villain fights take place outside, But if you look at the total numbers, Atrocious villains appear indoor at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals- In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows!"

"For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2- on -2 indoor battles!"

All Might got interrupted by a wide variety asking questions about it, I and a girl with long black hair and a very revealing hero costume answered the question with All Might because we were all anxious to start.

He explained what the exercise is "The situation is that villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout! The heroes are trying to dispose of that, The heroes need to catch the villains or the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the villains."

I sweatdrop at the very cliched situation " The situation is very American! "

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

Villains Teams: Katsuki Bakugou / Tenya Iida ; Mashirao Ojiro / Toru Hagakure ; Ejiro Kirishima / Hanta Sero ; Momo Yaoyorozu / Minoru Mineta ; Koji Koda / Rikido Sato.

Hero Teams: Izuku Midoriya / Ochako Uraraka; Shoto Todoroki / Mezo Shoji; Fumikage Tokoyami / Tsuyu Asui; Kyoka Jiro / Denki Kaminari; Mina Ashido / Yuga Aoyama

 _Trial #1 Start! ( Play music this chap and the next one)_

Bakugou and Iida run to the top floor (of five stories high), and press the button of a central control mock-up instrument to signal to the teacher's control and monitoring room, that the "missile starting sequence was activated", and a 20 minutes countdown has activated.

Once a horn buzzes, Midoriya and Uraraka enter the building, and their mission starts. "Knowing kacchan he would probably leave Iida to defend the missile by himself while he looks for me due to personal grudges, so when I and him are fighting you go up to Iida and try to take the missile," Uraraka asked if I would be alright with fighting kacchan, I reply that I am fine with fighting when an exploding fist comes out of nowhere.

Izuku in the last second is able to get Uraraka out of the way, his hood got caught but it is made to withstand everything.

 _Katsuki POV_

"DIIIEEE NERD" I screamed launching myself at him, he leaped out of the way, I was not that surprised he was able to get out of the way, what surprised me though was how his costume withstood the explosion.

 _Izuku POV_

"Uraraka, run and get the bomb, DON'T let Iida see you, I'll handle kacchan" I shouted only to gave my attention diverted to the FLYING BITCH MISSLE ( If you get this abridged reference then you are amazing ) coming at me.

 _Uraraka_ _POV_

"He told me to go for the bomb, I was still startled by the fact that he saved me", Whenever I looked at him I got all gushy inside, I listened to him not wanting to get in his way.

 _Izuku POV_

He rushed at me with a smouldering right hand, this was his signature starter move, using this to my advantage I waited until the last second where I made My back facing his front in which I grasped his right hand and judo flipped him, not giving him time to recover I held both of his hands behind his back and stepped on him while pushing him with my legs so that he can't move.

 _Control Room POV_

"WOW" The class was mesmerised the fight went so smoothly for Izuku, it nearly happened in an instant, A boy with red hair said " He beat him without even using his quirk, he is really good", In the background a boy with two different hair colours watched the green haired boy intently.

 _Meanwhile_

1529 words

Author-san: Soz I took so long and soz I left it at a...

Katsuki: Runs in and kicks author-san in the balls " WHY IN FUCKS NAME DID YOU LEAVE IT AT A CLIFFHANGER YOU _LITTLE SHIT_

Author-san: Why the balls, WHHHYY! I have created this version of you, WHY

Katsuki: _FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY_

 _Author-san_ : katsuki...

Katsuki: WHAT

 _Author-san_ : If you hit me in any shape or form I will make this a katsudeku Smut and I will make you the bottom bitch

Katsuki: IF YOU FUCKING DO THAT I WILL...

 _Author-san_ : thank you for coming and reading the newest chapter of Deku's secret

Soz everyone for the mistake I made for chap 7 If all you saw was code then my apologies, That was a mistake on my behalf


End file.
